Private Eye
by midnightlibra89
Summary: Takaba Akihito, Private Eye 1 Asami has many enimes. His world is filled with traitors and few whom can be trusted beyond business. Friends are far and few in between. Now one of the few men whose hands Asami can lay his life in has gone missing.Takaba Akihito is the only one whom Asami can turn to. Will Akihito succeed or will he finally meet a case that is beyond his abilities
1. Intro

It was a dark stormy night. Lightning flashed

* * *

and thunder shook the very ground. I was sitting behind my desk, working late. Of late, the streets had been quiet. Too quiet. It wasn't something I liked. Many would think a day or two without crime was a good thing. I knew better. No crime meant something tragic was in the works. People were soon going to wish that it hadn't been so quiet.

Lightening flashed. A knock sounded. Lightening flashed again. A sense of foreboding filled me. I store and made my way to the door.

On the other side was the most astounding sight I have ever beheld. Tall and beautifully built. Perfectly styled black hair with a few rogue strands falling just above the eyes. Golden eyed and dressed in a pristine, three piece, pinstriped suit.

I invited my unexpected guest in, leading him to the surprisingly comfortable guest chair. My mama had taught me well on how to receive a guest. No matter how unexpected they were.

"Good evening, good sir. I am Takaba Akihito. How may I be of service to you?"

* * *

Asami & Akihito

* * *

He was a rugged fellow. Standing at just five foot six. His hair was blond and in desperate need of cutting. And a good wash. His suit was cheap and filled with wrinkles. He had eyes of aqua marine that held far too much for one so young. Takaba Akihito was world weary and jaded. Beneath it all though, I could see that he was quite the cutie pie.

"Good evening, Takaba-san. I am Asami Ryuichi. Businessman and entrepreneur. I am in need of your service."


	2. PEA & DIDA

**CHAPTER TITLE: Private Eye, Akihito & Damsel in Distress, Asami**

* * *

"Tell me Asami-san, how can I be of service to you?"

I watched as the man known as Asami Ryuichi took a sip of his drink. Fortifying himself. "I seem to find myself in desperate straights of late. I have enemies aplenty. As such there are few I trust and even fewer that I can put my life in the hands of. It is my right hand man, you see. He has gone missing.

"He is one of the only two I trust with my life. Kirishima Kei is a bright fellow. Genius. He acts as my right hand, my personal secretary and is the vice president of my company. I have come to you because I hear you are the best. I need you to find him."

"Asami-san, missing persons is a matter for the police."

"They are investing, but I hold no hope in them. As I said before, I am a man with many enemies. Some of those enemies are in the police."

"Ah, I know of what you speak. The police can be so hypocritical. Serve and protect one moment and then turning their backs on the one who needs them. I suspect those on the police force who do help you are the ones you have bribed or work for you."

"You would be correct."

"How long has your man been missing?"

"It has been a week now." Asami must have seen the look in my eyes. For what he said next matched my thoughts. "The longer one is missing, the less likely they are to return home. However, Kei is more valuable alive than he is dead. They want information from him. This is because of me, I am afraid.

"Kei is well trained. He will keep silent about my secrets. Just giving them enough information, which is of little use to them, to stay alive."

"I understand. But I must ask, why not use your own men? You do have an army at your disposal."

"Like, I said before, I trust very few. There are traitors in my organization. That is something else I would like you to look into. I will pay you your usual fee, as well as a bonus for any traitors you find."

"Tomorrow, my chief of security, Suoh Kazumi would like to meet with you. He will be at his home. This situation has taken quite the toll on him. He feels he has failed in his work and failed his lover."

"Lover?"

"Yes. Kazumi and Kei are lovers. Will this be a problem for you?"

"No. But I see now why you can not trust the police. It is not just because of _who_ you are. Homosexuality is highly frowned upon, even in this day and age. I will help you. The fee you have offered is fair. I shall meet with your man in the morning."

Asami and I stood, making our way to the door.

"Fear not for your Kirishima-san. I shall do all that is in Mt power to bring him back. You may tell Suoh-san that."

I stood in the doorway, watching that tall figure disappear into the dark of the night. You would have ever thought that Asami Ryuichi would be a damsel in distress.


End file.
